The Chilling of a Childhood: Coldfinger's Origin Story
by Creator-tan
Summary: Timmy Burrstein was happy. Today was a start of a great day! Birthday-breakfast, SheZow-A-Con, three new friends! SheZow was now personally thanking him? This day couldn't get any better!...Until it took a turn for the absolute worst! Timmy's life would change forever, and he wouldn't even get to remember why! ColdFinger's Origin Story.


**Author's Notes:**

****READ****

***I'll post a follow up chapter covering Coldfinger's thoughts about meeting Guy (as SheZow) in the first episode***

****The line signals a POV change or time skip, the double line signals the beginning and end of the story****

****END READ****

**Ok, first SheZow fic. This is basically a headcannon-fic on Timm-I mean _ColdFinger's_ origin story. He used to be a sweet kid, until SheZow turned him bitter. He didn't remember anything because he forced himself to forget it. Also, SheZow was pretty harsh to him, but only because she was crushed by what he did and tried to act like she didn't feel anything for her new _enemy, _I think she really cared for him, like a son or a little brother, but tried to deny that he was "evil" and ended up pushing him away. She was right, but never got to find that out. :(**

**** This work is fiction & non-profit. I do not own SheZow or any of it's characters, any other relations to already existing things are purely coincidental (Gladys, Bill, the DragonBlood series, PWareX gaming system, and CrazyKOrion are all fictional and all belong to me***

**Enjoy the story my little duckies~**

* * *

Timmy scrunched up his face and squinted at the sunlight.

'_That's strange'_ he thought, _'Mom didn't wake me up this morning…'_

Timmy rubbed the sleep from his face and yawned as he slumped out of bed. He stretched his tired arms and touched his toes a few times before making his way to the bathroom. The water from the shower was freezing cold, as usual. Other kids thought it was weird, that Timmy's house was so cold, but he didn't mind. His mom said it was to save money, so it was okay.

Timmy hopped out of the shower and brushed his teeth. Winter-Breath. Even his toothpaste was cold! Timmy chuckled at the thought. He pulled on a blue, long-sleeved shirt (his favorite, the one with the stripes), and a pair of khaki Capri-pants. He didn't know why, but today was going to be a good day!

A few drops of water slipped down his face. He looked up. He still needed to dry his hair! He rushed back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He dried up his hair and then took a good look in the mirror. Almost-white blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, fair skin, lean (he hesitated saying lanky). Same Timmy Burrstein. He grinned.

"Timmy? Are you up yet? Do I need to get the bucket again?" His mom called out jokingly.

Timmy knew she was only half joking though. Whenever he slept in too late, his mother would pour a bucket of ice-water on him. It was only_ slightly_ colder than the shower water, but it still worked.

Timmy shuddered, "Coming, Mother!"

He hurried down the stairs. His mother was smiling warmly at him.

"Happy Birthday, Timmy" she greeted.

Timmy gasped. How could he forget his own birthday! He laughed at himself lightly before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I made a special breakfast for the birthday boy." His mom set down a large plate of ice-cream cake with pancakes. She even got him the little crystal sprinkles! There were twelve sticks of rock candy on top. His mom never let fire in the house, so Timmy never got candles. He didn't mind.

"Thanks mom!" Timmy chirped. He quickly wolfed down his breakfast. His mom didn't even scold him for eating so fast!

Timmy glanced at his mom. Winter Burrstein, or Winny as she likes to be called. Her skin and hair were pale blue, but her eyes were a piercing ice, just like Timmy's. She was always a little cold, not just in her strict ways, but literally too! Other kids called her scary, and said she was made out of ice, but she was the nicest, kindest person Timmy knew.

"Doesn't your little club have a meeting today?" Winny asked.

Timmy gulped his last bite of pancake and shot his head up. "That's right!" he yelped, "I'm gonna be late!" He put the rock-candies into a bag and shoved them into his backpack. He plopped his plate into the sink and kissed his mother before rushing out the door.

Timmy pulled on his roller-skates and zoomed down the sidewalk. His mother had stopped long ago in telling him to wear a helmet. 'Your thick head doesn't need one!' she would grumble. He chuckled, but that split second his eyes were closed, he crashed into someone. Timmy, being used to the feeling of falling on his skates (he was pretty klutzy when it came to his feet), was able to pick himself up easily. He slipped off his skates in favor of a pair of white sneakers.

He looked at the person he knocked into. It was a girl, a good two years younger than him, with long black hair pulled into a pony-tail, violet eyes, and a SheZow t-shirt. Timmy reached an arm out to help her up.

"Sorry about that" he apologized, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" the girl replied. She seemed a little dazed, but overall okay. The two then started walking together.

"Are you going to SheZow-a-con?" he asked.

"Yes!" the girl replied, suddenly giddy, "I hear it's the biggest SheZow convention in the world!"

"It is!" Timmy said. He was the president of the SheZow fanclub, the youngest one ever. Of course he knew his facts!

"Oh, I'm Kelly, Kelly Hamdon" She suddenly stopped and thrust out a hand.

"Timmy Burrstein" he shook her hand. Kelly looked deep in thought before her face brightened up with a realization.

"You're the president of the SheZow fanclub!" she yelped, happily.

"Yep, that's me." He grinned really wide. Timmy was extremely proud of his accomplishment. It was hard to work his way up. He had to really show people he truly admired SheZow and it wasn't just a kid-phase.

"Wow! You were only eleven when you became president!" Kelly was wide-eyed "I wanna be the president one day too!"

"It's fun," Timmy started "but it's not a skate in the snow. It's a huge responsibility! You have a lot of people relying on you and it's a lot of work!" The two continued walking.

"And you have to always be up-to-date in your SheZow knowledge and you have to be polite. Some people are just so dumb sometimes you want to get angry, but you can't! It's not always their fault. You have to be sure to correct them in a way they don't feel bad, too!" Timmy wasn't lying; it was really hard to put up with these people some time. He'd learnt to keep his cool, even when his competitive temper was screaming inside. For a cool kid, he sure had a hot-head.

Timmy was about to go on about the stress of preparing for con-days when he was knocked down by a blue bur.

"Guy!" Kelly yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Kel!" The blur stopped and helped Timmy up.

After the snowflakes in his eyes cleared up, Timmy was able to get a look at what knocked him down. It was a boy, who looked exactly like Kelly, in a blue hoodie, khaki cargo pants and a red helmet, he was holding a skateboard. Timmy assumed they boy was Kelly's twin.

Timmy shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized there was another figure trying to break up the fight that broke out between Kelly and the boy. The other figure was a taller, Asian-looking boy with messy black hair parted to the side. He was wearing simple jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt with a yellow t-shirt over it, and yellow and gray tennis-shoes.

"Alright, alright, Kel. Are you going to tell me who your friend is here or not?" The boy in the hoodie took off his helmet. He had short, spiky black hair with brownish…streaks, sort of, on the sides and down center on the top.

Timmy was studying the streaks, '_That's not natural, right?'_ They seemed to fade as you got to the back. If they were dyed, they were dyed _really _well.

Timmy didn't even notice Kelly's face went red. He was daydreaming again, and it was the angry barks of Kelly that brought him back to reality. She was angry her brother brushed her off so easily, _and_ had dumped his helmet on her!

"Hi, I'm Guy" the hooded boy said. He pointed to the other boy, "That's Maz."

"Timmy Burrstein" Timmy shook the hands of both the boys.

The group started walking again. Apparently, Guy's mom wanted him out of the house for a while while she unpacked (they'd just moved into a new house), and told him to give Kelly something she left. It was a purple notebook, filled with sticky notes and neatly-organized messages.

While the twins bickered, Maz stood next to him laughing, and Timmy began to note their eyes. It was a bit of a fascination, really. Timmy loved people's eyes; they always showed so much about the person.

Maz's were soft and happy. His chocolate eyes were laughing. Kelly had intelligent-looking eyes; they were set in stone, but had twinges of innocence and childishness. Guy's eyes were blue. They weren't the sharp, piercing ice eyes Timmy and his mother shared. Guy's eyes were a deep cerulean, like the ocean. They were laid-back and grinning, with plenty of mischievousness.

Timmy never thought it was weird the way he observed people's eyes. His mother thought it was a great way to see character, to make sure he doesn't fall in with the wrong people. He was caught up in his thoughts again….another habit he had. He really disliked it when he did that. It made him seem childish….

This time his thoughts were interrupted by the angered yelps of Kelly, Guy, AND Maz. Timmy jerked his head into attention. The trio was being ushered out by a large guard.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked.

"Guy dropped my pass!" Kelly shrieked. She was close to tears. "It was IN my planner, and he DROPPED it because he was on his STUPID skateboard! I hate you, Guy! I HATE YOU!" She was _thiiis_ close to hysteria.

"Kel, I'm sorry! Seriously! Geez, it's just one convention, there'll be more, right?" Guy looked sincere. Timmy could tell this was _really _important to Kelly. Someone with such serious eyes wouldn't normally be this outwardly upset.

"But SHEZOW is going to be here!" Kelly was sobbing "I planned this for MONTHS, Guy, MONTHS of work led up to the moment I would meet SheZow, my IDOL, and you RUINED it, Guy, RUINED IT!"

"Kelly, please stop crying, I'm sorry" Guy apologized again.

Maz looked really awkward in the back. He probably wasn't used to seeing either of the twins like this.

Timmy walked up to the guard, "Hi, Bill!" Bill was a family-man, in his early forties, with a balding head, round-short build, and tanned skin from standing out in the sun because of his job. Bill's eyes were a compassionate dark-brown, always smiling, yet stern when needed.

The guard looked to him, "Hello, Timmy, would you like me to escort these children out?"

"That's not necessary, Bill" Timmy said, "but I will need three VIP passes." Timmy grinned.

Bill handed the passes over, with a knowing look on face.

Timmy walked over to Kelly, who was on her knees wailing uncontrollably with Guy trying to comfort her, and failing.

"Hey, Kelly?" He crouched down next to her. She looked up. Her makeup was running and her eyes were puffy. She looked pitiful.

Timmy held up the passes, "Look what I got!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"W-what?" her voice was still shaky.

"Being pres has its perks. Here," he handed her the pass.

She held it in her hands and turned it over gingerly. Her eyes widened.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she threw her arms around Timmy, who looked just as surprised as Guy and Maz at the action.

Timmy wriggled out of Kelly's iron grip and started towards the convention center.

"Come on, guys!"

* * *

Kelly, Guy, and Maz were amazed. Timmy could see it in their eyes. The convention center _was _huge. Timmy said hello to passing people while he led the gaping trio to the VIP room. Basically, it was a big break room for the people working at the convention grounds.

Timmy opened the door and the light of every kid's heaven shone upon the three ten-year-olds. There was air hockey, video games, a giant TV, and super-ultra-comfy-sofas, towards the center-back of the room; a huge buffet, chocolate fountain, and soda waterfall towards the right; and a spa/salon type of get up to the left, complete with the styling chairs for hair, nails, and clothes, a large walk in wardrobe, and a team of super stylists.

"Help yourselves, but don't hog it all!" Timmy joked.

Maz and Guy debated on whether they should go to the video games, air hockey, or snack bar. Timmy chuckled at them. He then led Kelly to the spa/salon area and handed her off to Gladys, one of the lead stylists.

Timmy walked over to one of the workers to inquire about the last-minute stuff for the con.

* * *

Kelly was amazed! Okay, she was still mad at Guy, but that could wait! She just me the president of the SheZow fanclub, who got her into the VIP section, and now she was getting a full spa treatment! The scrubbing of her hair finished and Kelly was sat up. She was then led to one of those cool-looking hair drier chairs. She sighed, very content. This day could not get any better!

She looked to the magazines on the small table next to her. That's when she noticed someone sitting next to her. She looked over. The woman had her face covered with a magazine she was reading.

"Gladys?" the woman called, "I'd like to change it up a bit today! How about Amaranth?"

Gladys, a cheery-looking woman in her late fifties, smiled brightly and held up a bottle of dark pink nail-polish. "Sure, what about your friend over 'ere?" Gladys had a thick British accent. Kelly thought it sounded funny, and giggled a little in her seat.

The woman put down the magazine. Kelly gasped. SHEZOW!

SheZow looked over to her, "What about you? What color would you like your nails?"

Kelly was speechless. "Uhm…?"

"Oh, Gladys, would you mind some Amethyst for my friend here?" SheZow looked over to Kelly, and grinned, "You look like a Lavender, but Amethyst a more daring shade for a con."

Correction, this day could get better, and it did!

* * *

"Dude!" Guy was ultra giddy, "They have DragonBlood3: Legend of the Immortal Sacrifice!"

"What! That game's just a myth! CrazyKOrion discontinued that game YEARS ago!" Maz was just as excited.

Guy gently plucked the game out of the case and slid the disc into the PWareX. They gripped their controllers and watched the screen with wide, eager eyes. A golden dragon flew across the screen from the left, the backgrounds were a misty glue-green, and the music was quick and precise, the dragon coiled around a white orb one claw extended to the center of the screen. A skeleton dragon, of black and red, slithered from the right, its backgrounds dragged behind close with a foggy and dark tone, and the music was ominous and quick, this skeletal dragon curled round a skull. A crow flew from the bottom of the screen, very close to the camera, when it disappeared from sight, two ninja stood on opposite sides of the screen, one dressed in white and gold, and the other in black and red. The title appeared on the center, with the options.

"Dude….that was the most epic title screen I have ever seen" Maz gasped.

Guy pressed multiplayer, and then started the game.

They boys' heads would've exploded, but then they would miss the game.

* * *

Timmy was glad his new friends were enjoying themselves. Kelly was having girl-talk with SheZow (apparently, nail-polish was a serious business), and Maz and Guy were really into this video game they found. All was well. Timmy smiled. He checked his watch. Good gosh! It's only ten minutes until the convention opens!

Timmy rushed over to SheZow. "Ten minutes till the con starts, SheZow!" he said, "You need to get set up!"

Timmy led SheZow to the table where she would be signing autographs. Kelly, Maz, and Guy (reluctantly) followed.

"So….what now?" Guy asked. Maz shrugged in reply. They were totally lost. Timmy overheard this and went up to them.

"Over there is the section with the SheZow video games" He pointed to a large black door with dark magenta framings.

"We don't want to play any of those _girly _dress-up games" Guy mocked.

"Do you _want_ to go to the 'History of SheZow's Eye Shadow' booth instead?" Timmy was a bit irritated, but a little sarcasm wouldn't hurt, especially not on these two. (_Kelly probably gives them earfuls of it every day, _Timmy thought to himself, chuckling lightly.)

"No, no, video games are fine" the two boys then rushed off to the booth.

Timmy sighed. Today was going to be long, wasn't it?

* * *

SheZow-a-con is exhausting! Thankfully, Timmy had only a few more minutes until it was officially over, but even then, there was still much more work to do. Timmy sighed. SheZow was answering fan questions. Timmy looked around the rest of the backstage. Maz and Guy were playing Battle Brats on the 3SheS, and Kelly was writing down every word SheZow said. Suddenly, a phone went off. Kelly blushed and answered it, speaking in a hurried and hushed whisper.

"Guy, Maz, it's time to go. Mom's here to pick us up." Kelly looked a little sad. That's normal, once you some to SheZow-a-con, you don't want to leave!

Guy and Maz were too absorbed in their game to care. They just got up and walked past Timmy towards the door, but not before Guy passed Timmy a slip of paper. Timmy didn't even get to look at it when Kelly grabbed his hand and was hurriedly scribbling something onto his palm. She left with a quick goodbye.

Timmy looked at his hand and the paper. Two phone numbers. One from Guy and one from Kelly! Timmy was ecstatic. Most kids think he's really weird, so Timmy didn't have many friends. Now he has two! He quickly tapped them into his phone. He was about to test them out when he heard his name being called from the stage.

"And none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for the president of the SheZow fanclub, Timmy Burrstein!" SheZow announced.

Timmy was amazed. SheZow, personally thanking HIM! It was a dream come true! She reached to shake his hand. Timmy felt a strange sensation in his chest. Excitement, right? The feeling got more intense, colder, more frigid. It kept growing stronger. The world was in slow-motion. Timmy felt heavy. It was freezing. The pain, it hurts, like he's going to burst, and it's cold, too cold.

Timmy fell to the ground at SheZow's feet, shivering heavily, trying frantically to keep himself warm. SheZow went to help him, but he didn't see. His vision was clouded with snowflakes; it was all white, white stinging pain, so cold.

The tears that came to his eyes froze into icicles, creating more sharp pains in his eyes, blocking his vision with miniature blades of pale blue. Timmy desperately tried to push the cold out of his body. It was like a blade of ice thrusting itself through his hand, but it made the pain in his chest lighten slightly.

Timmy shot more cold out of himself. This time, the effect was slightly greater. A million tiny needles shooting themselves out of his hands. The pain was still unbearable. Timmy had to get more out. Now!

Again, the pain was shot out of him. It was like a rocket shooting him into the air. The hurt was lightened immensely, but it was still freezing him from the inside. The pain was building up now, even more than before. It threatened to take over him, freeze him whole, from the inside out.

With all his might, Timmy forced all the cold he could muster out of himself. It was like an explosion. Needles and blades and flurries all around burst out of him. White, blue, and a small streak of pink rushed around in his vision. Timmy was dizzy, and tired. He was wiped out, he felt heavy, and weak. He collapsed to the ground.

The last thing he saw was a streak of pink, surrounded by white, before it all went to black.

* * *

"TIMMY!" Winny Burrstein cried. She rushed over to her son. Frightened and shocked. No, this was too early, his powers weren't supposed to activate until he turned fifteen! He was only twelve!

"My poor, Timmy…." She muttered.

Why? This wasn't right! His powers were supposed to come gradually. Why didn't any of it go as expected? Why was he so powerful? Why did it have to be HER son? Her poor, sweet son. Poor Timmy….

Winny had no idea what to do. This had never happened in her family before. Why did he have so much pent up energy? Was he just _that_ powerful? If so, what will it do to him? He's solid ice! She, and everyone else in her family, was hollowed, not solid!

The worried Ice Queen quickly drove her son home and got him to bed. She monitored him regularly, while trying to find out as much information as possible. He ended up sneezing the house into a literal igloo! Good god! His powers were even active in his sleep!

* * *

Timmy felt cool. He was much better. The pain disappearing was a huge relief, but the cold didn't leave. It was like how your mouth feels after you've brushed your teeth with minty toothpaste, but in his chest! Timmy almost chuckled, but he felt too heavy. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes yet….just a little more sleep, Mother….

* * *

When Timmy finally forced his eyes open, sunlight made him scrunch up his face. He sat up, looked around and started to stretch. He looked at his hands. What! Why are his hands blue? He touched them gingerly. His fingers made a light _clink_ as they touched his palm. They were cold. Timmy felt cold. He tried to open his mouth to scream, but his teeth were stuck together…_frozen _together.

Timmy was still freezing. (He _refused_ to say he was frozen, though he clearly knew he was.)

'_Mom will help me'_ He thought as he pulled on his thickest coat to try and warm up. He felt only mildly comfortable.

Timmy slipped on his bedroom floor. Why was the floor made out of ice? Timmy was scared now. He ran downstairs. His mother was frantically searching through old family books. When she saw him, she almost screamed.

"Timmy!" she yelled, almost hysterical. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in a week! "Are you alright?"

Timmy shook his head and pointed to his mouth. Winny sighed. Now or never. She crouched next to him and tried to explain.

"Do you feel that tingly cold feeling?" she asked. Timmy nodded. "Where?" He directed to his whole body.

"Focus on the tingling in your mouth," she said, "and push the energy somewhere else…..like you did before, but only around your mouth."

Timmy focused, really hard. Nothing else existed but that tingly feeling in his mouth. He kept nudging it until most of it was poking out elsewhere.

When Timmy found he could open his mouth, he opened his eyes. A large icicle lay on the floor.

"Mom! What's going on?" Timmy was scared. His voice was strained and raspy. What was going on?

"Timmy, I have something to tell you…" his mom looked as scared as him; his mom is never scared! What's going on!?

"You have super-powers."

Timmy gasped. What? Superpowers? He must've had a weird look in his face because his mom pushed to explain further.

"For as long as any of us can remember, the Burrstein family has been granted the ability to control ice. We are able to create ice from our bodies, endure any freezing temperature, and create bursts of cold."

His mother proved her point by holding out her hand and creating a small orb of ice, which plopped comfortably into her palm. She handed it to Timmy. He looked it over with wide eyes.

"What's going to happen to me?" he asked quietly.

"I…" she hesitated, "I don't know, Timmy. You're much more powerful than anyone in our family has ever been. Your powers activated too early. There was too much energy pent up."

Timmy looked shocked. He didn't know how to feel.

"Your powers were supposed to activate on your fifteenth birthday, and they were also going to be very small and come gradually. I don't know what to do, now…." She shook her head sadly.

"Mom, what happened?" Timmy asked suddenly.

She looked shocked. "T-Timmy, I…."

"Mom! What happened?" He was close to tears.

His mom turned on the TV. A news reporter spoke while the camera panned over a frozen Megadale. Firemen and police officers worked furiously to get rid of the ice. Civilians were trapped in cars, buildings, and even to the ground! Mothers and fathers and children, innocent men and women, people were crying, people were angry.

_"And who is to blame for this catastrop-she? Former president of the SheZow Fanclub-turned villain-attacked SheZow herself at SheZow-a-con in front of the whole town."_ The camera panned over to a very disappointed looking SheZow, who was helping a man out from under a frozen truck. She looked at the camera, her face was blank, and shook her head.

Timmy was crying by now. "No…" he whispered, "No, No, No" His voice rose in volume with every word, "NoNoNo, NO!"

A burst of cold, snow–filled wind erupted from the air around Timmy. He gasped when the small storm died down. He stood up.

"I have to make this right, I didn't mean it!" Timmy ran out of the house. He didn't notice his mother try to stop him. He didn't notice a tornado of snow had lifted him into the air and was carrying him to the con-center. He didn't notice the people screaming at him or the cops telling him to halt. His vision was blurred by tears; he didn't want to see any of it anyways.

* * *

SheZow was in the building, assessing the damage and trying to help the fans still trapped inside. Bill stood outside, his face was hard.

"Bill, please, let me in, please, I need to apologize, I didn't mean to do it, please" Timmy pleaded, Bill held him back.

Bill didn't say anything. His eyes were angry and dark.

"Bill, I'm sorry" Timmy whispered. He focused the tinglies-energy (he had to get used to calling it that, _tinglies? _Really, Timmy? He scolded himself)- from his hands to Bill's feet. Nothing existed but the energy and Bill's shoes. Timmy felt the energy drop quickly before going back to its normal level. He reopened his focus and ran inside the con-center.

* * *

SheZow was picking up large pieces of rubble while quietly sighing to herself.

"SheZow!" Timmy cried "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please I-"

Several of the workers, many of whom Timmy was casually talking with just hours before, shrieked and ran away. They huddled in a corner. SheZow's head shot up. Her eyes were blank.

Timmy couldn't cry anymore. Not in front of SheZow, but the tears were threatening to fall still.

"SheZow, please I-"

"Leave. You've already caused enough damage." Her voice was monotone. There was nothing. No trace of anger, or even disappointment. Nothing.

Timmy stopped in his tracks. His face hardened. His emotionless face matched hers. His eyes froze over. Under the icy surface, there was rage.

On a rush of hail, he left through an ice-lined hole in the ceiling creating a light snow. The light flurries may have been the last of his tears.

* * *

When he arrived home, his face was still blank. SheZow is a murderer, she killed Timmy Burrstein. His subconscious kept telling him this, which fueled his rage even more. His face didn't waver.

"Timmy, are you okay?" His mother walked in quietly.

"I am not Timmy anymore, Mother, Timmy is gone, I am" he paused for a split-second, "Coldfinger."

His mother was concerned. "Timmy, what kind of nonsense are you spewing out now!?" Her tone was frustrated.

"They didn't listen, and neither are you" his voice was ominously monotone, "Don't be like them. I don't like repeating myself. Timmy Burr is gone."

His mother opened her mouth to yell at him, but Timmy just held up a hand. His eyes were diverted to the floor the whole conversation. Now he looked directly at Winny. His eyes were lifeless. A flurry of snow pushed Winny Burrstein out of her son's bedroom and gently sat her on the kitchen floor. She cried.

* * *

Coldfinger stared at the city outside his balcony. He turned away. His face and mind were still blank. His subconscious was quickly getting to work in freezing over the memories of the day. Those were Timmy's memories. He was weak, he cried for what he did. Timmy was gone. Or rather, just frozen beneath the surface, but Coldfinger wouldn't acknowledge_ him_ anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Coldfinger awoke with bitterness in his heart. He didn't remember why, but SheZow would pay. Not right now, he needed to get stronger, but once he had perfected his skills with his power, Coldfinger would have his revenge.

* * *

****READ****

****The reason Guy, Kel, and Maz, didn't know it was Timmy who wrecked the town was because Guy & Kelly had just moved in and they didn't have the TV set up yet, and Maz was hanging around with Guy, too, so none of them knew it was Timmy. They knew the town was wrecked, for obvious reasons, but not who did it****

**Whoot Whoot! I'm actually really proud of this one. ColfFinger's a cool (hah, get it?) character and has got a lot of potential. I've got some sweet headcannons for SheZow, with plenty for ColdFinger, one of them being that he's got this facination with eyes and that he's two years older than Guy, Kel, and Maz (trio=12 & ColdFinger=14). His voice and appearance are frozen at a younger age due to a side-effect from his powers.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you can, I appreciate constructive ****criticism and flames will be ignored. SheZow rocks!**

**She-Yeah!**

**-CreatorTan**


End file.
